


Repaying a Favour

by FanFicsFun



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, King Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki - Freeform, Rape Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun
Summary: Loki appears at the bottom of your back porch steps from the bi-frost, injured and barely conscious. You help him inside and tend to his wounds. You wake up the next morning, he's completely healed and offers to repay the favour.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 50





	Repaying a Favour

Your eyes drift close from where your head is resting on your folded arms on your desk, the ambience of the storm lulling you to sleep. A bright white flash from right out made your eyes snap open. You look out the window straight ahead, seeing a wide beam of light hitting the end of your porch steps then vanish. You run your hands over your face and yawn, wondering if what you’d seen was real. Or were you dreaming? The only thing that you’re aware of that looks like that is the bi-frost from the Asgardian’s, and there’s no reason either one of them would appear on your property in the middle of nowhere. Although, your fantasies often included the God of Mischief, but that isn’t important now.

With a frown of confusion, you stand and flick on the back light then open the door. At the bottom of the steps is a large figure curled in the foetal position. You can make out black and green leather armour and slick black hair, and your eyes widen. Surely not.

You wrap your cardigan around yourself and step closer, your voice shaking. Whether it’s from the cold or nerves, you’re unsure. Probably both. “Hello? Are you ok? Do you need help?”  
There’s no reply which concerns you. Hurrying down the few steps, you ignore the rain pelting your skin as you kneel in front of him. A gasp leaves your mouth at the sight of Loki barely conscious. His face has numerous cuts, blood mixing with the rain. It looks like he fought in a war and lost.

“Can you stand?” you ask, carefully pushing his hair away from his face.

His eyes weakly open and he studies you with caution.

“It’s ok, I can help you…if you let me.”

He nods slowly, so you wrap an arm around his shoulders and he stands, trying not put all his weight on you for which you’re thankful. Otherwise you’d both crash to the ground.

You manage to get him inside where he lands heavily and awkwardly on the couch. Ok, that worked your muscles more than they’ve been in…well, ever. Despite your protesting body, you race to the kitchen and set about preparing a herbal healing mixture. Once the green paste is done, you grab the bowl, plus another which you fill with warm water. Getting two clean hand towels, you return to the lounge room where he’s laying, barely conscious. Kneeling in front of him, you start to clean the dirt and blood away from his face that hadn’t been washed away in the rain. His eyes flicker open and moan escapes his mouth, as though he wants to pull away but doesn’t have the strength.

You place a gentle hand on his head, keeping your voice soft. “It’s ok, Loki. You’re safe.”

“I don’t…deserve…”

“Yes you do. Don’t worry, I’ll heal you. Do you give me permission to remove your armour and clothes to tend to your injuries?”

His eyes close again and he gives the most subtle nod as he rapidly loses consciousness.

You struggle at first, trying to figure out how to take the armour off, but you eventually get it, leaving it draped over the couch chair. His clothes have rips, blood and dirt as well. As bad as it looks, you’ve seen worse.

Due to his limp, heavy body, it’s a challenge to remove his shirt. When you do, your breath hitches. Cuts and bruises mark the muscled plains of his chest and abs. Whatever battle he’d fought in, it’s lucky he got out alive.

As you clean his multiple injuries, you can’t help but admire his physique. Your fantasies often include Loki, but since you only knew what he looked like with his armour on, your imagination had to suffice as to what was beneath it, and you have one heck of an imagination. You shake your head clear of those invading thoughts and finish your administrations. You hesitate at his pants, wondering if you should or not. However, the nasty looking gash on his thigh makes up your mind for you. As you slide them down his legs, you do everything you can not to look at the bulge remaining covered by his underwear and remain professional.

Once his wounds are clean, you pick up the bowl and murmur a spell, seeing gold flecks appear in the green paste. You then gently apply it to all his injuries. You go into the bathroom to wash your hands and grab some bandages. When you return, you see him struggling to awaken and sit up, so you rush over, softly placing your hands on his chest.

“You’re ok, Loki, I promise. The paste will heal you. Sleep, let your body rest.”

“Can’t…”

“I don’t know what happened, but you were severely injured. Please, Loki…rest.”

“I…”

You place your hand on his head and close your eyes, letting him read your intentions of wanting to help him. He relaxes beneath your touch and lays down, murmuring a weak thank you a moment before passing out.  
~~~~~  
You moan, slowly waking up without opening your eyes. Raising your arms up, you languidly stretch your whole body, sounding like a cat purring as you relax again, the sheet slipping down almost to your nipples. You love the freedom of sleeping naked. You’d tried pyjamas, loose shirts, camisoles and underwear, but they always felt too restricting.

Flashes of the previous night play across your mind, and you recall your house guest. Your eyes snap open, seeing a figure standing at the side of your bed, arms folded, and staring down at you in curiosity. You scream in shock, pulling the sheet up to your chest to cover yourself. He hasn’t put any of his ruined clothes back on, and as your eyes move over him, you realise his injuries are all gone.

“You’re…awake, and…healed,” you stutter, forcing your eyes back up to meet his piercing emerald ones that now hold you captive.

“Indeed. Whatever it is you did last night, it worked wonders. You are no ordinary Midgardian, are you?”

You stare, wide-eyed, unable to form a reply. His voice is like silk wrapping around you in a cocoon of sensuality. Oh how you love his voice. You could listen to it all day.

His mouth quirks up as he steps closer, keeping his gaze on you. “Answer the question, my sweet.”

“Um…no…I’m a…witch. A healer. I work with…the earth and elements.”

“Why did you help me?”

“Because you were injured, and I believe in helping people. Why wouldn’t I?”

“You are aware of me, yes? Who I am? What I’ve done?”

You nod, your grip on the cover tightening as you squirm. You can feel yourself growing wetter by the second knowing that this thin sheet is the only thing between you and him. Loki in your room...it’s like a fantasy come true. But no, you can’t think that. Get your head back in the game. Nothing will happen with him.

“Interesting. Tell me about these fantasies, pet,” he purrs, sitting on the edge of the bed as his gaze traces along the outline of your obviously naked body beneath the thin covering.

“My…what? I-I-”

“You often fantasise about me in your room?” he continues, his piercing eyes holding you captive once more. “You healed me last night. Would you like me to repay the favour in some way? I do, after all, have talents of my own.”

Your eyes widen even more at his meaning, your heart racing, and you automatically squeeze your thighs together for some kind of friction. If he could get this response with just a look and his smooth, velvety voice, what would it be like to have his hands and mouth on you? Your eyes move down to the bulge in his underwear that he doesn’t seem to be ashamed to show off, and with good reason. You look up, meeting his darkening gaze, and his smirk makes it clear he’s been reading your mind.

“Use your words, my sweet. Yes or no?”

“Y-yes.”

He smiles and moves across the bed like a lion on the prowl until he entraps you with his body, his eyes seeming to look directly into your soul. Your heart is thumping in anticipation, excitement and fear. It’s been a while and from the size of him, you’ve never been with anyone as big. How will he be with you?

He smiles gently, his hand moving to cup your cheek. “Do not worry, I’ll be gentle. As I was safe with you last night, I promise you are safe with me now. Can you trust me?”

You relax and nod. “I trust you, Loki.” You blush, afraid to say the next words. Looking up at him from under your lashes, you add, “My King.”

He takes a sharp intake of breath, his eyes darkening even more and a smirk stretches across his face. “Oh, my pet, you’ve no idea what those words do to me.”

You smile mischievously and bite your bottom lip, moving one leg up to trace along his despite the sheet barrier. “I think I do.” As if to enunciate, you raise your hips, his bulge pressing into your clit and eliciting a moan from both of you.

His lips land on yours, and he’s surprisingly keeping it gentle and slow, teasing you with his tongue. His hand moves from your cheek to the back of your head, his fingers lacing through your loose hair. You open your mouth to grant him entrance and he does so without hesitation, thrusting his tongue inside the warmth of your mouth and it dances with your own. He lowers himself further, his bulge nudging your aching, sensitive core that’s begging for more. You move what you can, but he has you pinned, staying in complete control. His mouth moves down to your neck, nipping and sucking, making you moan and gasp at the overwhelming sensations.

“L-Loki, I-please.” You don’t care if you’ve resulted to begging. You love what he’s doing but you need more, damn it, and he’s going too slow.

He chuckles and raises his head, a smirk lighting his expression. “What is it you want, love? What do you crave?”

“You, my King. Please, I want you. Take me. All of me. I’m yours.”

A growl reverberates through his chest and his mouth lands on yours again in wild passion that leaves you squirming for more. He breaks away long enough to toss the sheet aside, revealing your nakedness, and he licks his lips in approval as his eyes rake over you.

“Oh, pet, this is…you are a true goddess,” he murmurs a moment before laying over you and kissing you again.

He thrusts his hips, his clothed bulge hitting against your bare clit and he swallows your moan. You roll your hips as best you can, trying to get more friction, but he moves away each time, only coming back to tease you briefly before doing the same thing. He moves down your body, planting hot kisses as he goes, giving your nipples attention as he passes until he stops at the junction of your thighs. His hands trace up and down your legs then hooks them over his shoulders. He meets your gaze, his own reflecting dark promises that you want nothing more than to experience.

“You will, love. You will experience them all,” he growls then his mouth lands on your sensitive clit.

You jerk in response, making him place one hand on your stomach to keep you still. He pulls his mouth away to use his free hand, sliding it up and down your folds before inserting one long digit, followed by a second.

“Fuck, you’re tight around my fingers,” he murmurs.

Once he sets a pace, his mouth descends again, his infamous silver tongue working your clit as he finger-fucks you. Your core tightens, moans pouring from your mouth.

“Y-yes, Loki, oh god, yes.”

You pant, your hands flying to his raven locks as your pleasure builds rapidly. He sucks and nips your clit, his fingers hitting that special spot, and you fall over the edge, flying high on the most powerful orgasm you’ve ever had.

You feel him gently lower your legs and the bed shifts as he gets up. It dips again when he climbs back on, and when you finally open your eyes, he’s hovering over you, a smirk lighting his expression.

“You make the most beautiful noises when you come,” he purrs, planting a kiss on your lips.

You shiver at the taste of yourself, and he thrusts his tongue inside you, your arms wrapping around his neck.

“Are you ready?” he asks huskily against your mouth, the head of his cock teasing your entrance.

You shudder and nod, eyes widening as they meet his.

He smiles gently, kissing your forehead. “Relax, love.”

You do as told, and he kisses you again, long and sweet, and slowly slides into you, stretching your walls more than they’ve ever been. You whimper into his mouth, your nails digging into his back. He’s going too slow. You need him completely inside you now.

He breaks the kiss, breathing heavy. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. I need you, my King. Please. I need all of you.”

He rests his forehead on yours, a low growl escaping his mouth. “Very well.”

With one hand braced next to your head, his other on your hip, he holds your gaze, his own showing hesitancy at what he’s about to do. He clenches his jaw and glides into you in one smooth thrust. It wasn’t hard, but it was abrupt, making you squeeze your eyes shut and whimper at the mixture of pleasure and pain. It stings but damn it feels so good to be completely filled by him.

“You feel…amazing,” he murmurs, his head landing next to yours on the pillow as he gathers himself. He remains still for a moment, letting you adjust to his size, then leans up to meet your gaze. “Are you ok?”

“More than ok,” you breathe, your grip on his shoulders tightening in an endeavour to anchor yourself.

“I’m going to move now.”

You nod, rolling your hips to show you’re ready.

He withdraws to the head and eases back inside a few times, allowing you to get used to him, then gradually picks up the pace. You wrap your legs around his waist and he goes faster until he’s slamming into you. Grunts, moans and gasps fill the air, mixing with the sounds of flesh on flesh as you both completely lose yourselves in one another. He unwraps your legs and bends them so they’re over his shoulders then leans down again. With this angle, he continuously hits your g-spot with every thrust. You clench around him, tearing a strangled groan from him. He shows no mercy, and you don’t want any. The delicious, overwhelming sensation of him filling and stretching you, pounding into you, is enough to send you flying into another orgasm, stars scattering across your vision. He gives a few jerky thrusts as he loses control, spilling his seed inside you, and you welcome every last drop he has to offer.

You barely feel him gently lower your legs to the mattress and lay next to you, pulling you to his side. You go easily, relishing in the aftermath of the best morning you’ve ever had. You stay there for a while as you both slowly come down from your highs. 

You can feel his body tense and you know something’s on his mind. “What’s wrong?” you ask softly, your hands moving over the smooth plains of his chest as you listen to his heartbeat.

“I can’t stay. I wish I could, believe me. But I have duties I cannot neglect,” he murmurs softly, his hand tracing up your bicep.

Pain tugs your heart at the confession which you force aside. “I understand, but if you ever need healing again, you know where to find me.”

He pauses and rolls over so you’re both laying on your sides facing each other. “If you ever need me, all you have to do is close your eyes and think my name. No matter where I am in the Universe, I shall hear you and get here as soon as I can.”

Your eyes fill mischief, a smile quirking your lips. “What if I fantasise about you while getting myself off? Will you hear that as well?”

He chuckles. “Oh yes, darling. Our minds are synched now. Whatever you think of me, I will see and hear.”

“Really?” I asked, biting my bottom lip. “I’d like to test that theory.”

Closing your eyes, you picture yourself facing the headboard, hands gripping the wood, your back to him as he mercilessly fucks you, his grip on your hips keeping you in place. His low growl makes your eyes snap open, and you notice his are dark, a smirk on his handsome features.

“You really are insatiable, aren’t you?” he purrs, licking his lips.

“Only for you, my King.”

Before you’re aware of it, he’s shifted you so you’re in the position we were thinking about, his hard member nudging your entrance a second before he slams into you, making you cry out his name.


End file.
